Guapa y sensual
by Herms-Jean-Granger
Summary: -Pues yo no la encuentro sensual… Ni guapa- Había dicho Ron y se puso de pie, dispuesto a darse un baño. Ron reflexiona sobre Hermione mientras vuelven a casa después de su sexto curso.


Hermione hace un ruidito y suspira, revolviéndose un poco en los dos asientos que ocupa como cama improvisada. Duerme tan profundamente que ni el ruido del tren o el traqueteo parecen molestarla. Harry ha ido al compartimiento de Fred y George, que habían querido regresar en el tren con ellos, a jugar snap explosivo con Ginny, Neville y Luna. Le han preguntado si quiere ir con ellos, pero ha dicho que seguirá el ejemplo de Hermione y dormirá un poco.

Pero, a pesar de llevar diez minutos tumbado boca abajo en los asientos, frente a Hermione, no ha pegado el ojo en todo ese tiempo. Ni tampoco ha dejado de mirarla.

Y ahora, mientras vuelve en el tren a casa después de su sexto curso, viene esporádicamente a su mente un suceso extraño de su quinto año. Empieza a reflexionar y recuerda aquel lejano 14 de febrero de 1996, cuando, después de su práctica de quidditch extra, volvió al castillo y se encontró con Dean, Seamus y varios chicos de otros cursos en la sala común escribiendo en una hoja de pergamino. Cuando Ron se dejó caer en una de las butacas y se quitó los guantes, Dean le había soltado aquella pregunta:

_-"¿Tú crees que Hermione sea sensual?"_

Ron lo había mirado ceñudo, dispuesto a ignorarlo, pero la curiosidad le ganó y había preguntado que por qué le cuestionaba eso. Seamus había dicho que elaboraban un lista de las 'chicas más sexys y guapas' para pasar el rato, pues ninguno había conseguido cita ese día, pero no sabían si incluir a Hermione.

-"_Pues yo no la encuentro sensual…Ni guapa"_- Había dicho Ron y se puso de pie, dispuesto a darse un baño.

_-"Sí, ya lo creíamos…Solo queríamos tu opinión, Weasley, para completar votos…Bórrala de la lista, Jimmy."_-Dijo Seamus y Ron se perdió de vista por las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de los chicos.

Mientras se quitaba las botas y la túnica en su dormitorio, reflexionaba sobre si había hecho bien en mentirle a sus compañeros. Definitiva y completamente él encontraba extraordinariamente guapa e insoportablemente sensual a Hermione. Más de lo que era capaz de admitirse a sí mismo.

Y ahora, uno año después, mientras viajaba en aquel tren, volvió a preguntarse lo mismo.

¿Había hecho bien en decir aquello?

Miró a la chica de cabello castaño que dormía a poco más de medio metro de él, admirándola. Se sintió sumamente tranquilo de pronto, mientras observaba la pausada, lenta y profunda respiración de Hermione.

Su cabello, amarrado en una coleta floja, para que no le estorbase al dormir, sus manos, suaves, delgadas haciendo de almohada…

Sus pestañas descansando sobre sus pómulos, sus parpados temblaban ligeramente, producto de algún sueño, quizá. Y Ron deseó que Hermione abriera los ojos para poder sumergirse en ese iris color canela y perderse en su mirada. Para poder gozar de aquel pequeño tesoro personal. Y es que, a veces, veces muy locas o de arrebatos repentinos de euforia, Ron sentía que los ojos de Hermione le pertenecían a él.

Y es que solo con él sacaban chispas de esa manera tan extrañamente especial, se entrecerraban acusadores, indignados o escépticos. Se ensombrecían cuando discutían o miraban hacia abajo rápidamente cuando lo sorprendía mirándola fijamente en la biblioteca, sala común, en las rondas de prefectos o en dónde fuera, no importaba. Brillaban cuando ella lo miraba riendo por alguna idiotez que él habría dicho solo para verla reír…

Su sonrisa…Sus labios.

Sonrisas ladeadas llenas de sarcasmo, escépticas, retadoras…Sonrisas débiles, esas que aparecían cada vez que se encontraban después de una discusión en la sala común. Sonrisas alegres, eufóricas, felices que mostraban sus perfectos dientes de hija de dentistas… Y sonrisas rápidas y furtivas que le dedicaba cuando levantaba la vista al cambiar de página en el libro en turno de la biblioteca para asegurarse, quizá, de que Ron siguiera haciendo sus deberes. Y, por último, la sonrisa que más le gustaba a Ron, aquella sonrisa llena de ternura. Bueno, todas le gustaban, pero aquella era especial. Había muy pocas veces que había podido ganarse esa sonrisa. Siempre o casi siempre después de algún momento especial entre ellos. La más reciente, después del funeral de Dumbledore, luego de que Ron rompiese su abrazo con delicadeza y le hubiese limpiado las lágrimas con el pulgar.

Y, claro, estaba también aquel gesto de preocupación, rabia y concentración: Morderse el labio.

Ron lo encontraba fascinante. Y sensualmente provocador. Le provocaba tomarla del cuello, atraerla hacia él y besarla con pasión, para después morderle él mismo el labio...Entre otras cosas más que le provocaba aquel gesto.

¡Cuánto daría por besarla en esos momentos!

Suspiró de forma involuntaria.

No entendía como aquellos estúpidos chicos de su curso podían preguntarse si Hermione era 'Sensual o guapa'. Ron ni siquiera se detenía a pensarlo, de ninguna manera. Hermione Jean Granger era guapa, hermosa, sensual, tierna, inteligente y ligeramente provocativa a su manera…De manera única, rara, poco convencional…Y más especial por eso.

En definitiva, pensó, había hecho bien en no señalar lo guapa y sensual que Hermione era. Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez ahora habría docenas de chicos tras Hermione y eso no le gustaría para nada. Rogó por que él fuera el único que la viera de esa manera, por que solo él, Ronald Bilius Weasley, fuese el único en ver aquellos detalles que hacían a Hermione una, ya mujer, sumamente deseable y enloquecedora.

Se dijo que, fuese lo que fuese que la guerra trajera consigo, él siempre estaría al lado de Hermione, tratando de ganarse una de sus sonrisas, sosteniendo sus miradas o suspirando internamente cada vez que ella se mordiese el labio frente a él.

Porque la amaba en sobre manera por todas las formas en las que Hermione siempre sería guapa, tierna, divertida y sensual para él.

Y una guerra no lo cambiaría.


End file.
